Recovering the trophy
by SageK
Summary: Prompt: How about Blaine and Sam get captured when they go to retrieve the trophy and have a little flirty/kissy action in their capture room?


"Well, things didn't go quite like we planned, but I guess things could be worse."

Standing in the opulently appointed room at Dalton Academy that served as Hunter Carrington's office (and now their temporary jail), Blaine looked over at Sam who was regarding the locked trophy case intently. Together, they'd managed to sneak into the school, but had bumped into an assortment of Warblers in the hall outside of the office and had been locked inside to await the arrival of Carrington (apparently he had another hour of ROTC).

"How so?" Blaine asked, crossing the room to stand by his friend.

Sam smiled at him. "They could have searched me." Then he pulled a screwdriver from his pocket and a length of rope from underneath his jacket. "Always prepared, ya know!"

A grin split Blaine's face and he laughed. "Well done, Blonde Chameleon. We can climb off the balcony."

"Yup," Sam agreed, handing over the rope. "Those Warblers won't know what hit them."

Those Warblers. Blaine knew some of the other members New Directions still referred to him as Blaine Warbler, but Sam never had. Sure, they had a few disagreements when Blaine first joined the team, but they were long over and they'd become good friends. Sam had come to him when he'd been in such a dark place and asked him to stay, not for the team, but because he didn't believe Blaine deserved to punish himself for what happened in his relationship with Kurt. He didn't want Blaine to leave.

Sam believed that he was a good person, even when Blaine doubted it himself. It made him feel good about himself for the first time since Eli.

He wasn't really thinking, just feeling warm and happy, when he leaned forward and up on his toes to press a quick kiss against Sam's mouth. The other boy's lips were soft, as plush as they looked, and slick with raspberry Chapstick. For a moment, Sam didn't react and that was long enough for Blaine to realize what he was doing and pull away.

"Sorry! Torry, I don't…." His apology was cut off when one of Sam's hands, broad and calloused, caught him by the back of the neck, tugging and close and returning a kiss. Startled, Blaine gasped and then shuddered when Sam's tongue brushed gently against his own.

He tasted faintly like cinnamon chewing gum and smelled like pine soap and boy, a surprisingly intoxicating combination. Blaine stepped closer, sliding his hands underneath Sam's gray blazer to grip the back of his shirt, which caused a hum of appreciation.

"Oh, well, hello!"

An unexpected voice startled Blaine, causing him to jump away from Sam and turned towards the door. Sebastian was standing there, smirking at them and waggling finger. "Don't stop on my account!"

Darting a glance Sam, Blaine saw that his cheeks were flushed and his lips red and kiss swollen.

It was a good look.

"What you want, Sebastian?" Blaine asked, trying to pretend like the other boy hadn't just walked in on him making out with his straight best friend well both of them wearing their superhero costumes.

"Just wanted to let you know, Hunter will be along shortly," he said, opening the door to step out again. "Carry on!"

Once he was out of sight, Blaine took a deep breath and turned to see Sam jimmying open the trophy case. It was not a skill Blaine knew you were possessed. "Where did you learn to do that?" he asked, surprise momentarily pushing aside awkwardness.

Pulling the trophy out of the case, Sam grinned. "I learned a surprising number of things when I worked at that strip club. I'll tell you all about it later, but for now, we should go. "

Any awkwardness they might've felt about the kiss was pushed aside as they ran out onto the balcony and used the rope to climb down onto the grass. Both of them laughed as they ran, fairly sure they heard shouts of the disgruntled Warblers behind them.

Sometimes, a little deviation from the plan worked out pretty damn well.

Comments?


End file.
